Éliana
by LexieGirl
Summary: Une mystérieuse mademoiselle conquit le coeur de Hermionne. Cette nouvelle venue garde tous ses secrets et passe inaperçue aux yeux des autres élèves. Bref, allez lire :
1. Chapitre 1

Bon voilà…c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter…Les Feedbacks sont les bienvenus…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1**

-C'était bien.

-Hmmm…

Hermione s'appuya sur ses coudes pour mieux regarder sa compagne.

-C'était pas bien ? Je veux dire, je sais que je ne suis pas encore une experte mais je croyais que tu m'aimais, heu, que tu avais aimé ça, je veux dire…

Ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

-Tu étais parfaite, lui répondit la demoiselle à ses côtés. Tu es jolie avec les joues roses…d'ailleurs, elles ont la même couleur que l'aube. Tu devrais regagner ton dortoir avant que les autres lions se réveillent.

-Oh ! tu as raison ! Est-ce qu'on se voit ce soir ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, fit la jeune fille noire.

-Pourquoi ? s'alarma Hermione. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Son amie lui montra une pile de livre qu'elle devait étudier. Qui d'autre que Hermione Granger pourrait mieux la comprendre ?

-Chérie, combien de fois faut-il que je te répète que tu es parfaite ?

-Des millions…

-Allez, file, mais n'oublie pas mon bisou avant de partir.

Hermione l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et sortit du lit, entraînant le drap avec elle.

-Hé ! fit sa petite amie, redonne-moi ça !

Elle tira à son tour sur le drap. Avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, Hermione ramassa ses vêtements, les enfila et sortit de la grande pièce.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

C'est seulement deux jours plus tard qu'Hermione retourna voir sa bien-aimée dans ses appartements privés. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait du petit garçon maussade, elle se demanda pourquoi Éliana, elle, avait un super logis qu'elle n'avait pas à partager avec un troupeau de filles en pleine crise d'adolescence, toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres.

-Mot de passe ? s'enquit le garçonnet en voyant arriver l'élève devant lui.

-Champ de patates, répondit Hermione, distraite.

Le portrait pivota sur lui-même pour laisser entrer la jeune fille. La pièce était plutôt bien située; deux grandes fenêtres donnaient une superbe vue sur la cour du château et les rayons de la lune s'infiltraient jusqu'au lit sur lequel Hermione s'était assise. Elle n'était jamais venue en plein jour dans cette pièce puisqu'elle et sa compagne ne se voyaient que la nuit pour ne pas susciter de soupçons. En fait, les deux copines ne se voyaient carrément jamais en dehors de cet endroit.

-Hermione ! s'exclama Éliana en voyant arriver la jeune fille.

Elle se dépêcha de ranger sa brosse à dents et alla grimper sur son lit pour embrasser sa douce. Elles échangèrent de longs baisers pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre.

-Ce que tu as pu me manque pendant ces deux interminables journées. Est-ce que tu vas rester pour la nuit ? s'informa la jeune fille noire avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, s'enquit Hermione. J'avais quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute mon ange, répliqua-t-elle, j'espère seulement que tu n'as pas l'intention de me quitter pour un stupide mec ou n'importe qui d'autre qui n'est pas moi.

-Oh ! Non, s'horrifia la sorcière, c'est tout le contraire. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que tu m'as montré le plaisir qu'on pouvait éprouver en ayant une relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe et je me suis profondément attachée à toi. Tu as pris une grande place dans ma vie et puis je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse. Je t'aime Éliana, tu es la seule qui a conquis mon cœur, mais je t'en supplie, ne me trahie jamais.

Les larmes aux yeux, Éliana enlaça Hermione de toutes ses forces. Jamais elle ne pourrait la trahir, mais surtout, jamais elle ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer comme à cet instant précis. Elle ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle à l'avenir mais si elle voulait vraiment qu'elles aient un avenir ensemble, il faudrait lui dire la vérité tôt ou tard.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Hermione s'empressa d'arriver à son cours de métamorphose. La veille, elle n'avait pu résister aux avances de sa petite amie. Elle s'était préparée à la hâte dès son réveil et s'était précipitée à son cours. Les élèves bavardaient tous joyeusement en ce vendredi matin. Elle alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Ron.

-Salut Hermione, fit Harry. T'as de la chance, McGonagall ne s'est toujours pas présentée, à croire qu'elle a oublié de se lever.

-Je crois que McGonagall n'est pas la seule à ne pas s'être levée ce matin, s'enquit Ron. Hermione, tu sors du lit ou quoi ?

La concernée étouffa un bâillement en se tournant vers le rouquin. Elle se demanda soudain ce qui l'avait autrefois attirée chez lui. Évidemment, il était mignon, mais son sens de l'humour pouvait parfois être si méchant.

-Moui…Ça te cause un problème ? rétorqua la jeune fille.

-J'ai entendu dire de quelques filles que ça faisait plusieurs nuits que tu ne rentrais pas au dortoir. Est-ce que tu aurais rencontré quelqu'un ? suspecta Harry.

-Pffff, c'est pas comme si elle faisait autre chose qu'étudier, railla Ron.

Hermione s'enflamma. Comment osait-il, lui, ce supposé meilleur ami, prétendre qu'à part étudier elle ne faisait rien ?

-Tu sauras, monsieur Ronald Weasley, que mes soirées ne sont vraiment pas ennuyantes ! s'exclama Hermione en rougissant.

-Hé ! C'est pas parce que tu dors pas que tu dois me gueuler dessus !

-Ça suffit vous deux, les interrompit le célèbre sorcier. Ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de vous chamailler.

Hermione émit un soupir de rage et se ferma comme une huître. Tant pis si elle ne leur parlait pas de son bonheur, de sa belle Éliana, elle la garderait pour elle toute seule et c'était probablement mieux ainsi. C'est à ce moment que le professer McGonagall entra dans la classe, les cheveux en bataille. Hermione se contenta de la regarder passer, rêvant à Éliana.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il faisait noir dans les corridors de Poudlard. C'était le temps des fêtes et deux jeunes sorciers se promenaient encore dans les couloirs vides. Incapables d'accéder au pays des rêves, Ron et Harry étaient sortis, sous cape, se changer les idées.

-Ron, murmura Harry. Cesse de me marcher sur les pieds.

-Excuse-moi, marmonna le garçon. Hey !

Harry s'était arrêté et Ron lui avait foncé dedans. Le sombre jeune homme se retourna vers son ami et lui fit signe de se taire. Le second garçon tendit l'oreille et entendit, lui aussi, les éclats de voix à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils s'approchèrent le plus silencieusement possible pour mieux distinguer le dialogue.

-Severus, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de me donner les ingrédients.

-Il n'en est pas question ! C'est peut-être juste des élèves mais je n'entrerai pas dans vos magouilles professeur McGonagall.

Sur ce, Severus Rogue quitta Minerva McGonagall avec ses larmes.

De retour au dortoir, des points d'interrogation plein les yeux, les Gryffondors se regardaient.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien fabriquer pour que Rogue ne veuille pas l'aider ? s'exclama Ron.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Hermione se rende compte de l'attitude bizarre de ses amis. Il aurait seulement fallu qu'elle se réconcilie avec Ron pour que tout s'arrange et qu'ils partagent leur secret avec elle…mais il n'en était pas question. Bien sûre, Harry et elle étaient toujours amis, mais il passait beaucoup plus de temps en compagnie de Weasley qu'avec elle. Tant pis, comme ça, ils ne posaient plus de questions sur ses allées et venues dans le château. Quant à Éliana, elle la voyait beaucoup plus souvent, mais seulement dans des endroits secrets.

Voilà où s'en allait la Gryffondor en ce beau samedi après-midi. C'était la première fois qu'elles allaient se rencontrer en plein jour. Comment s'étaient-elles rencontrées déjà ? Elle lui demanderait plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les traces de pas dans la neige. Noël passé, la neige fondait rapidement, mais pas complètement avant plusieurs semaines encore.

Elle arriva enfin devant un petit banc installé sous un gros peuplier. Ça sentait bon, ça sentait l'air frais. Avec tous ses examens de milieu d'année, Hermione n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour sortir dehors. Elle se sentit ragaillardie par le vent poignant. Elle s'assit sur le banc et attendit. Éliana aurait déjà dû être là. S'émerveillant du paysage, elle reçut tout à coup une boule gelée sur l'épaule.

-Hey ! Qui a lancé ça ? s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Tout ce qui lui répondit fut une rafale de vent. Elle sursauta à la seconde balle qu'elle reçut.

-Bon, ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Monte !

La voix venait du ciel. Hermione leva les yeux et vit sa douce assise sur une branche de l'arbre. Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle agrippa les premières branches et monta rejoindre Éliana. Il s'ensuivit un long baiser avant qu'elles prononcent un mot.

-Hé…comment tu vas ? demanda tendrement Éliana.

-Plutôt bien, maintenant que je t'ai pour moi.

La branche sur laquelle elles étaient assises aurait pu supporter une troisième personne sur la largeur. La sorcière s'adossa au tronc et contempla sa petite amie. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient jusqu'à mi-dos. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient le paysage hivernal qui les entourait. Qu'elle était belle ! Hermione sourit et s'appuya contre Éliana. Ses pensées vagabondèrent un peu et elle finit par s'endormir.

-Hé oh ! Beauté, réveille-toi…

Une légère pression sur ses lèvres fit ouvrir les yeux de la jeune sorcière.

-Excuse-moi Élie, j'étais tellement bien, chuchota Hermione.

-Je suis mal placée pour te faire des reproches, je crois que je me suis endormie avant toi.

Elles échangèrent encore quelques baisers avant de descendre de l'arbre. Elles se rendirent sur le bord du lac et marchèrent un long moment en silence, main dans la main.

-Dis, on devrait se voir en dehors de l'école plus souvent, proposa Hermione. Peut-être dans les couloirs ? Entre les cours ? On se voit si peu souvent !

-Je sais ma douce mais…je ne sais pas…hésita Éliana.

Son cerveau marchait à toute allure pour trouver une raison valable pour que la situation reste telle qu'elle était déjà.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? demanda soudain Éliana.

Le visage d'Hermione se mit à rayonner. Non, elle ne lui avait jamais dit et son hésitation avait glissé un doute dans son cœur. Elle s'était dit que, peut-être, c'est parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir plus souvent, ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait honte d'elle…un rat de bibliothèque ? C'est ce que Ron lui avait dit… Le souvenir de Ron fit monter sa rage puis elle se souvint de la main chaude qui la tenait. Son sourire revint.

-Non, tu ne l'as jamais dit, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

oOo

Aussi légère qu'elle se sentait après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, elle ne sut comment éviter de foncer dans Rogue. Le choc fut plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Entraînement rigoureux peut-être ? Brrr…ne jamais penser à ça pour rester en santé.

-Excusez-moi professeur, s'empourpra Hermione.

-Mlle Granger, balbutia le professeur. Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je…je suis allée me promener avec…heu…une, une amie ? hésita la jeune fille.

Les pupilles du maître de potion se dilatèrent de colère, à en venir presque noires. Hermione recula d'un pas.

-Est-ce que ça va professeur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ne la revoyez plus jamais ! vociféra Rogue avant de repartir d'un pas rageur.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi ? La sorcière se rendit au dortoir où elle raconta son aventure à Harry, en oubliant de donner des informations sur qui était cette « amie ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron vint à leur rencontre. Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui signifiant qu'il devait s'excuser. Les yeux du rouquin balayèrent le sol.

-Hermione…salut, ça va ? commença Ron.

-Bonjour Ronald.

-Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de rat de bibliothèque. Tu es très terre-à-terre, c'est tout, s'excusa Ron.

-Tu as appris de nouveaux mots Ron ? s'exclama Hermione.

Ron allait lui répliquer mais elle continua.

-Ça va, ça va. Désolée.

Réconciliation faite, Harry s'empressa de raconter la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre McGonagall et Rogue.


	6. Chapitre 6

Je sais que ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai pas posté mais je voulais être sure d'avoir terminé le dernier chapitre pour pouvoir tous les mettre d'un coup. Maintenant que je l'ai terminé, voilà la suite. 

J'espère que ça vous plaira et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6**

-Donc, il faut trouver ce que McGonagall trafique, conclut Ron.

-Je propose qu'on monte « se coucher » et on se rejoint dans la salle commune vers minuit, proposa Harry. On pourr…

-J'avais autre chose de prévu, le coupa Hermione.

Ses amis la fixèrent, intrigués. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à faire en pleine nuit ? se demandaient les garçons. Hermione s'empourpra sous le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire…en pleine nuit ? demanda Ron.

-Hum…rien, j'avais prévu de…de prendre un peu de sommeil, bégaya Hermione.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas leur dire qu'elle avait prévu une petite nuit romantique avec…UNE FILLE ! Sur le coup, elle se demanda si sa relation avec la sorcière était une bonne chose. Elle chassa cette sordide idée de sa tête.

-Je rattraperai mon sommeil une autre fois, dit-elle. Alors c'est minuit, dans la salle commune ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle se précipita chez sa petite amie pour changer leurs plans. Évidemment, elle ne lui souffla mot de leur petite enquête nocturne, prétendant un manque de sommeil évident.

oOo

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Harry.

Ron émit un bâillement avant de répondre un « oui » pâteux. Hermione, pour sa part, venait à peine d'arriver, pleine de vitalité. Aucun des deux garçons ne l'avaient vu descendre de son dortoir…si c'est bien de là qu'elle arrivait. Ils sortirent dans les couloirs sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils commencèrent par se rendre dans les cachots; plus précisément dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue. Harry et Ron s'occupèrent de faire l'inventaire avec la liste des ingrédients qu'ils avaient trouvée. Ils lui énuméraient les ingrédients manquants pendant qu'Hermione les notait et cherchait une potion qui les incluait tous. Les ingrédients qui manquaient étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle trouve quelque potion qui soit leur correspondant.

Ils allèrent ensuite du côté de la chambre de Rogue. Ils tentèrent plusieurs mots de passe mais le tableau ne pivota pas. Il les menaçait plutôt de les dénoncer s'ils ne partaient pas sur le champ. Ils s'exécutèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

-On pourrait essayer la chambre de McGonagall, proposa Ron.

-Pourquoi aurait-on plus de résultat que chez Rogue ? s'exclama la sorcière.

-Moins fort, quelqu'un vient ! leur intima Harry.

Ils se turent aussitôt. Qui pouvait bien encore se promener à cette heure ? Ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir. Comme Harry l'avait prédit, une silhouette se dessina parmi les ombres du château.

-C'est McGonagall, chuchota Ron.

-Suivons-la, répondit Hermione.

Ils la suivirent jusque devant un grand portrait où un petit garçon dormait.

-Champ de patates, déclara le professeur d'une voix forte.

-C'est pas une heure pour se promener, ronchonna l'enfant.

Hermione sursauta. Champ de patates ? Qu'est-ce que McGonagall faisait dans la chambre d'Éliana ?

-C'est quoi cette pièce ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

Ron se retourna, étonné.

-La chambre de McGonagall, bien sûre !

-Oh !

Comment est-ce que McGonagall pouvait avoir la même chambre qu'Éliana sans qu'elle le sache ? Qu'est-ce que le professeur pouvait bien être en train de manigancer ?

-Je propose qu'on revienne une autre fois, dit Hermione. De toutes façons, on ne serait pas capable de passer inaperçus.

-Bien sûre qu'on serait capable, on l'a déjà fait avant, dit Harry.

-Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, très bien, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. C'est fini pour cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix ferme.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang ?! s'exclama Ron.

Harry et Ron se rendaient dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner.

-Qui ça ? demanda Harry.

-Hermione ! Elle a une tête d'enterrement depuis presque deux semaines.

Les deux garçons franchirent les portes de la grande salle. Une vraie cacophonie ! Tout le monde parlait, on s'entendait à peine penser. Ils allèrent prendre place à la table des Gryffondors et se servirent chacun une assiette pleine.

Mais peut-être qu'elle…s'interrompit Harry,

Hermione venait d'entrer à son tour dans la grande salle. Elle alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Neville.

-Salut Hermione, la saluèrent Harry et Ron.

-Bonjour, leur répondit-elle sans les regarder.

Elle se versa un jus de citrouille et ne prit que quelques raisins pour remplir son assiette.

-Tu vas bien ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces temps-ci, demanda le rouquin.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit Hermione distraitement.

Alors que Ron voulait en savoir plus, les hiboux entrèrent de partout, déposant des centaines de lettres devant des élèves joyeux. Contrairement à d'habitude, Hermione ne reçut pas que la _Gazette_ _du_ _sorcier_. Une lettre atterrit dans son assiette vide. Alors qu'elle l'ouvrait pour la lire, Ron la devança.

-Rendez-vous dans le parc vers 1 heure ? De qui ça vient ?

-Personne, ça doit être une erreur, dit Hermione en chiffonnant le papier.

Elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle à grands pas. Elle ne remarque pas les deux professeurs qui la fixaient alors qu'elle sortait.

oOo

Une ombre passa dans la salle commune des Gryffondors mais personne ne la remarqua. Elle grimpa les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Un seul lit avait les rideaux fermés. L'ombre se glissa entre eux et insonorisa le petit espace. Éliana se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci était calée contre ses oreillers et l'observait, silencieuse. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et voulut embrasser sa bien-aimée. Hermione tourna la tête.

-Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, tu ne réponds pas à mes hiboux…qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu m'évites ainsi ? débita Éliana.

Elle s'inquiétait. Elle envoyait des hiboux à tous les jours, parfois deux fois même, depuis une semaine. Elle ne recevait aucune réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour déplaire autant à la jolie brunette ?

-Chérie, parle-moi, je t'en prie, la supplia Éliana.

Hermione la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire une tristesse infinie mais les siens reflétaient toute la froideur qu'elle avait en elle…même si tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, la rassurer.

-Raconte-moi en quoi tu connais le professeur McGonagall ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis dans sa chambre, si c'est bien là que tu vis ? Dis-moi quelque chose qui ne te fera pas passer pour une menteuse ! s'exprima Hermione, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Surprise, Éliana fit de gros yeux.

-Je, j'ai, quoi ? bégaya-t-elle.

-Dis-moi la vérité, exigea Hermione.

-Mais je…je…je dois partir…

Éliana se leva prestement pour s'en aller mais Hermione la retint par le bras.

-Tu voulais que je te parle ? C'est fait ! Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. Tu me dois des explications Éliana, s'emporta la sorcière.

La douce main qui aurait dû être celle de sa petite amie prit celle d'Hermione. Une chose que la mystérieuse jeune fille avait oublié de faire : prendre son polynectar. Hermione regarda sa belle amour redevenir celle qu'elle était vraiment.

-Pro…professeur ? balbutia la sorcière sous le choc.

Et elle lui révéla tout. À partir du moment où elle, Minerva McGonagall, était tombée sous le charme de son élève la plus douée. La vérité, juste la vérité. Elle lui raconta comme elle avait dérobé les ingrédients du professeur Rogue une première fois, puis une deuxième, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle avait dû tout lui révéler, mais, curieusement, il n'avait pas voulu l'aider. Elle avait alors dû se trouver une nouvelle source d'ingrédients. Mais voilà, elle en avait manqué et avait oublié d'en commander d'autre, trop obnubilée par la pensée d'Hermione qui déprimait.

-M'aimes-tu toujours Hermione ? demanda le professeur.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, choquée. Étrangement, elle avait faim, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le temps d'y penser.

-Je…je ne sais pas…laissez-moi y réfléchir, murmura la sorcière.

McGonagall hocha la tête et partit, laissant une Hermione bouleversée et affamée.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Hermione retrouva un semblant de vie. Un poids était parti de ses épaules. Mais quel poids ? Le fait qu'elle n'ait plus à garder sa relation secrète avec Éliana (quoiqu'elle n'en souffla mot à personne pour autant) ou la simplicité de mystère qui avait entouré sa petite amie…ex petite amie (?)…peu importe. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait dire au professeur quand il viendrait le temps de lui faire part de sa décision. Pour l'instant, McGonagall évitait soigneusement le regard rancunier de son élève.

Une fois de plus, Hermione s'était rendue devant le garçonnet. Ses pas la conduisaient automatiquement devant ce portrait qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Éliana lui manquait, elle aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir cette horrible vérité.

-Hé toi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit qui elle était vraiment ? s'écria Hermione en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le portrait.

Celui-ci marmonna son mécontentement et s'éclipsa dans un autre tableau pour éviter la colère d'Hermione. Ron arriva derrière elle à l'instant où le petit garçon décampait.

-Oh ! Jolie, jolie Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ironisa-t-il.

-Oh ! Stupide, stupide Ronald, ne sais-tu dont pas qu'on ne peut point comprendre les filles ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ah ! Ce que ce rire a pu me manquer, déclara le rouquin contre toute attente.

-…Quoi ?

Hermione se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? De son côté, Ron devint écarlate. Il aurait préféré se faire reluquer par Rogue plutôt que de devoir continuer cette conversation. C'était sorti tout seul et maintenant, il devait s'expliquer.

-Et ben…tu sais…tu es une fille…je suis un garçon…tu es jolie…tu, tu…continua-t-il.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda douteusement la sorcière.

-Et ben…tu sais…Aux échecs, il y a une Dame et un Roi. Les deux sont placés côtes à côtes et, bien souvent, c'est la Dame qui met le Roi en échec, débita-t-il.

-Je sais jouer aux échecs Ron.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…Disons que tu es la Dame et moi le Roi, et que…ben…tu me mets complètement en échec, compléta-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma aussitôt. Est-ce que c'était une déclaration…ça ? Assez étrange, mais c'en avait tout l'air. Elle avait tant voulu qu'il lui dise cela, tant de fois espéré…mais il y avait eu Éliana. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Elle avait donné son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre et ce quelqu'un d'autre l'avait piétiné. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner son cœur si elle n'en avait plus. Elle refoula ses larmes avant de répondre, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

-Ron…je suis désolée, mais…

Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer.

-Je…je préfère jouer aux Dames Ron.

Et elle le laissa-là, planté comme un piquet, la bouche ouverte, devant cette nouvelle révélation.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione décida d'aller parler à McGonagall. La situation était un peu gênante à la longue et elle n'avait pas l'intention de mettre son année en péril parce que son professeur n'osait plus lui parler.

Après son cours de métamorphose, Hermione s'attarda plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle irait rejoindre Harry et Ron plus tard. Celui-ci s'était dépêché de raconter à tout le monde qu'elle était lesbienne. Peut-être pour se venger ? Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde se foutait éperdument de son orientation sexuelle, même que Ginny lui avait fait des avances. Elle avait rougi et s'était trouvée une excuse pour partir. Seul Ron l'avait plutôt mal pris mais il s'en remettrait.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Hermione se tira une chaise devant le bureau de la professeure de métamorphose. Celle-ci ne s'était même pas aperçue de la présence de la jeune sorcière, trop concentrée sur sa correction. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et McGonagall leva enfin se yeux sur elle.

-Oh !

-Je veux vous parler, déclara directement Hermione.

-Désolée ma puc…Hermione, je dois finir ces corrections avant demain, s'excusa le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, hébétée. **ELLE** osait la rembarrer après ce qu'**ELLE** lui avait fait ? Elle se leva, furieuse. McGonagall sentit sa rage.

-Passe me voir ce soir si tu as toujours envie de discuter, s'écria le professeur avant qu'Hermione ne disparaisse.

oOo

Hermione avait pris plusieurs heures pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle finit par décider d'aller éclaircir cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Il devait être près de 1h30 lorsqu'elle se faufila dans les corridors pour aller la voir.

oOo

Alors que le petit garçon maussade pivotait sur lui-même pour la laisser entrer, la jeune sorcière remarqua l'éclairage spécial de la pièce.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, susurra Éliana en la prenant par la taille et lui donnant de légers baisers dans le cou.

La flamme des chandelles sembla vaciller et Hermione oublia momentanément ses problèmes. Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'était finalement qu'un rêve ? Un affreux cauchemar ? Elle était là et elle lui avait manquée. C'était bien sa belle et douce Éliana qui l'entraînait vers le lit en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Elle se laissa déshabiller, enivrée par le plaisir.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune sorcière se retourna vers sa douce. Seulement, elle n'était plus là : le professeur McGonagall l'avait remplacée. Celle-ci devait être en train de la regarder dormir quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione se remémora ses problèmes d'un coup et ravala son humiliation. Elle s'était faite piégée.

-Je voulais vous parler, déclara-t-elle en s'assoyant.

-Vas-y ma jolie, je t'écoute.

Le professeur jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux et ça l'agaçait. Comment avait-elle pu usurper l'identité d'Éliana une fois de plus ? Éliana, sa Éliana, n'existait pas vraiment. Elle devait s'en souvenir. Elle essaya de se retrouver une contenance tant bien que mal. Elle avait fait l'amour avec McGonagall, son professeur de métamorphose ! Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait nue, au lit, avec…ça.

-Écoutez professeur…commença Hermione.

-Tu m'as toujours tutoyé jusqu'ici, la coupa le professeur.

-Justement ! Ce n'est pas vous que je tutoyais mais Éliana. C'est aussi Éliana que j'aimais plus que tout, c'est pour elle que j'aurais sacrifié ma vie, pour ELLE, pas pour vous. Mais ce n'était que mensonges. Je vous faisais confiance, je vous ai donné tout ce que j'avais : mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme ! Mais vous ne faisiez que jouer avec moi, vous…

-NON ! Je t'aimais Hermione et je t'aime peut-être encore plus aujourd'hui…

-STOP ! s'écria la sorcière. Elle était belle, douce et attentionnée ! Vous, vous n'êtes qu'une vieille carcasse laide et rugueuse ! Est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ?

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage transformé par la fureur. Elle se leva, ramassa ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si elle avait été cruelle avec McGonagall ? Elle l'avait été encore plus, elle avait tué la seule personne qu'elle aimait.

On dit que le temps efface tout, mais est-ce qu'il peut vraiment effacer l'amour de sa vie ? Hermione l'ignorait. Toutes les fibres de son corps réclamaient la présence d'Éliana à ses côtés. Elle l'avait tellement aimée et maintenant, elle souffrait tellement…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai travaillé comme une folle, un vrai supplice , à faire cette fic ¬¬ Non pas vrai... J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire. En espérant que vous avez aimé la lire autant que moi la faire...

_LexieGirl_


	10. Fin alternative

Salueee à vous ! Certaines personnes étaient pas très satisfaites de la fin de ma fic alors je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas faire une autre fin pour rendre tout le monde heureux ? » Et bien ouaiss ! Ceux (et celles) qui aiment les fins tristes et cruelles, ils sont servis dans le chapitre 9, mais pour ceux (et celles) qui préfèrent les fins à l'eau de rose, je crois avoir bien remplie ces conditions. Toujours à vous de voir ! Et si ça vous tente toujours, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9-A**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione décida d'aller parler à McGonagall. La situation était un peu gênante à la longue et elle n'avait pas l'intention de mettre son année en péril parce qu'elle était en froid avec sa professeure.

Après son cours de métamorphose, Hermione s'attarda plus qu'à l'habitude. Elle irait rejoindre Harry et Ron plus tard. Celui-ci s'était dépêché de raconter à tout le monde qu'elle était lesbienne. Peut-être pour se venger ? Quoiqu'il en soit, tout le monde se foutait éperdument de son orientation sexuelle, même que Ginny lui avait fait des avances. Elle avait rougi et s'était trouvée une excuse pour partir. Seul Ron l'avait plutôt mal pris mais il s'en remettrait.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Hermione se tira une chaise devant le bureau de la professeure de métamorphose. Celle-ci ne s'était même pas aperçue de la présence de la jeune sorcière, trop concentrée sur sa correction. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et McGonagall leva enfin les yeux sur elle.

-Oh !

-Je veux vous parler, déclara directement Hermione.

-Désolée ma puc…Hermione, je dois finir ces corrections avant demain, s'excusa le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, hébétée. **ELLE** osait la rembarrer après ce qu'**ELLE** lui avait fait ? Elle se leva, furieuse. McGonagall sentit sa rage.

-Passe me voir ce soir si tu as toujours envie de discuter, s'écria le professeur avant qu'Hermione ne disparaisse.

oOo

Hermione avait pris plusieurs heures pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle finit par décider d'aller éclaircir cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Il devait être près de 1h30 lorsqu'elle se faufila dans les corridors pour aller la voir.

oOo

Alors que le petit garçon maussade pivotait sur lui-même pour la laisser entrer, la jeune sorcière remarqua l'éclairage spécial de la pièce.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, susurra Éliana en la prenant par la taille et lui donnant de légers baisers dans le cou.

La flamme des chandelles sembla vaciller et Hermione oublia momentanément ses problèmes. Peut-être que toute cette histoire n'était finalement qu'un rêve ? Mais est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment que ça soit un rêve ? Peu importe, elle était là et elle lui avait manquée. C'était bien sa belle et douce Éliana qui l'entraînait vers le lit en lui murmurant des mots d'amour. Elle se laissa déshabiller, enivrée par le plaisir.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune sorcière se retourna vers sa douce mais elle n'était plus là…enfin, pas vraiment là; Minerva McGonagall la regardait sortir du sommeil. C'est alors que Hermione se remémora ses problèmes d'un coup et ils lui parurent plutôt stupides. Bien, elle s'était faite piégée au petit jeu d'Éliana/McGonagall mais, dans le fond, elles étaient la même personne. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle restait toujours fâchée contre elle.

-Je voulais vous parler, déclara-t-elle en s'assoyant.

-Vas-y ma jolie, je t'écoute.

Le professeur jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, la distrayant plus qu'autre chose. Elle se dégagea doucement de son champ d'action et se rebella quelques instants contre l'arrogance que le professeur avait. Comment avait-elle pu usurper l'identité d'Éliana une fois de plus ? Elle l'avait trahie… dans un sens. Dans le fond, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était elle : Hermione Granger; intellectuelle évoluée, sorcière surdouée et lesbienne refoulée. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial pour qu'une personne pleine de jugement, comme cette extraordinaire professeure qu'était McGonagall, puisse faire tant de cachettes ? Toutes ces fois où elle croyait faire l'amour avec Éliana, elle était avec sa vieille professeure de métamorphose. Vieille ? Non. Elle était âgée, certes, mais elle restait une très belle femme. Et maintenant, elle devait prendre une décision; la plus importante de sa vie selon elle. Elle essaya de se trouver une contenance, autant qu'il était possible d'en avoir une alors qu'on se trouvait nue, dans un lit, avec une personne qui n'était pas la même que la veille.

-Écoutez professeur…commença Hermione.

-Tu m'as toujours tutoyé jusqu'ici, la coupa le professeur.

-Pardon. Je suis vraiment en colère, c'est certain. J'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec Éliana. Elle m'a permis de m'épanouir, elle m'a montré l'amour, le plaisir. Elle était la première fille que j'aimais, j'ai expérimenté toutes mes premières fois avec **Éliana**. Pas vo…toi. J'aurais tout fait pour elle, j'aurais même pu sacrifier ma vie pour elle. Je lui ai tout donné; mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme. Mais tu as, dans un sens, détruit ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. Je te faisais confiance. Et puis tu m'apprends que tout n'était que mensonges. Oui, je suis en colère. Tu ne faisais que jouer avec moi…

-NON ! Je t'aimais Hermione et je t'aime encore plus aujourd'hui. Tu es la personne la plus sincère, honnête, intègre que j'aie pu connaître. Toutes ces qualités en toi que tu ne voies pas, moi je les vois. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Éliana est, et restera toujours une partie de moi. Je reste la même Hermione, tout ce que j'avais changé c'était mon physique. Comment une aussi jolie jeune fille aurait pu s'intéresser à une vieille mémé comme moi ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ton amour. Laisse-moi une chance ma belle. Juste une.

Hermione la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de trouver quelque trace de mensonge qui soit. Aucune. Elle disait vrai. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'elle l'aime. Pourquoi la tête et le cœur ne peuvent jamais s'entendre ? Sa tête lui disait _non, elle t'a trahie !_ alors que son cœur lui criait à tue-tête de lui pardonner, qu'elle restait la même malgré tout.

-…Un…une seule ? hésita la sorcière. Je te laisse une chance. Une seule. Tu m'as fait mal, _très_ mal, mais je ne peux pas oublier tous ces moments. Je ne te demanderai pas de me prouver que tu es sincère, tu n'aurais pas fait toutes ces cachettes si tu ne l'étais pas. Je te demande seulement d'être 100 honnête avec moi à l'avenir.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Sa tête pouvait bien aller se balader, son cœur avait crié plus fort. La jeune fille posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amante, se leva et ramassa lentement ses vêtements. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, après avoir assuré à Minerva qu'elles pouvaient envisager un avenir ensemble et que la quitter ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Elle avait été sincère avec elle-même et ne s'était pas laissée emporter par sa colère. Qui sait les horreurs qu'elle aurait pu lui dire si elle ne se serait pas dominée ?

Les douces paroles de son aînée l'avaient touchée. Toutes les fibres de son corps continuaient de réclamer Éliana mais elles se rendraient bien vite compte qu'il y avait encore mieux. La vraie de vraie derrière le masque. Elle l'avait tellement aimée et il lui restait tant d'amour à donner. Plus Hermione y pensait, plus elle trouvait que les apparences étaient trompeuses…mais au fond, le cœur ne s'y arrête pas.


End file.
